


Dandelions Seed Themselves

by Migliaccio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F, Genderswap, Prison
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: 母亲说：“蒲公英会自行撒籽。”





	Dandelions Seed Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> 是女子监狱Ver. 热刺阿根廷人，Gio/Coco  
有比利时美女

洛塞尔索抱着灰色的备用囚服和被单，跟着狱监穿过走廊，在一扇金属栅栏面前停下来。她棕色的头发结在一起，垂在脑后，和橡皮筋纠缠在一块儿。她一边用左脚踩了踩右脚脚后跟的鞋边，一边心不在焉地空出一只手，用力抓了几下头发。栅栏另一边静悄悄的，有一个和她差不多高的短发姑娘等在这个区的门口，一厘不差地站在边线后面。她在看到电控栅栏打开的时候走了过来。

“ 弗伊斯， ”“ 发绳 ” 冷冰冰地喊， “ 交给你了。名字是洛塞尔索。 ”

洛塞尔索看了一眼弗伊斯。这个姑娘的皮肤白皙，面孔十分文雅，头发剪得像男孩子那么短，鬓角剃得干干净净，眼珠是明亮的浅蓝色。她脸上没有什么表情，点了点头，眼神在洛塞尔索脸上顿了顿，转身就走。 “ 发绳 ” 用带皮套的电棍在洛塞尔索肩上捅了捅： “ 跟上她，新人。 ”

弗伊斯表情不多，话也不多。她什么问题都没问，用一种按部就班的语气向她介绍这个区的图书馆、小卖部、洗衣房、浴室和餐厅。洛塞尔索从她说到三分之一开始就没分清过方向，但她没有吭声，沉默着听弗伊斯说完。哪里都大同小异，她想。这是她换的第三处监狱，每处对她来说都没什么区别。贴胶的墙，晾晒在铁栏杆上的内衣，窗户外边的草坪弥漫着早晨湿漉漉的雾气，沿着跑道的草地上长着一簇簇蒲公英。她已经很习惯了，她家花园里的小石子路边上也长着那样的蒲公英。不只是那些精美的小石子路，那些乌糟糟的、泥泞的砖石路缝里，硬邦邦的水泥屋顶上生锈的天线旁边也总是长着蒲公英。洛塞尔索说不上来这是种什么感觉，她并不把自己看作一棵杂草，只是蒲公英无所谓自己在哪里活着，而她也无所谓。

她将注意力扯回到弗伊斯的声音上，她正指着一扇走廊尽头的门，告诉洛塞尔索教堂的开放时间。离起床铃还有一刻钟，没有人站在墙边盯着新来的家伙。从厨房的方向传来锅碗瓢盆相撞的声音，空气中弥漫着一股说不上来是什么的气味，或许是早餐，或许单纯只是人类聚在一起的味道。如果你曾经和一大群人看过夜场电影，或者等候过晚点四个小时的飞机的话，你大概能够明白那种忍耐着的愤怒、绝望和漠然的味道。这里就是那种味道，混着猪油、蕃茄酱、鸡蛋和劣质洗衣粉。

弗伊斯带着她走到走廊靠尾一间小小的隔间前，推开了金属栅栏。隔间里边空荡荡的，矮桌上躺着一块皱巴巴却很干净的紫色方巾。洛塞尔索用两个指头拎起那块布，皱了皱鼻子。

“ 她转区了。 ” 弗伊斯说， “ 你可以留着擦床板。 ”

洛塞尔索没作声，将那块方巾推到一边，将自己的东西放在桌上。她喜欢一个人住隔间。她撕开透明的塑封袋，从里边拿出一个崭新的、圆滚滚的不锈钢杯，把手是塑料的，杯身上套着一圈黑色的防热皮套。她双手捧起这个杯子，小心地放在嘴唇边吹了吹，像是要吹掉上边并不存在的浮灰。

弗伊斯站在栏杆边，若有所思地打量着她。 “ 你叫什么？ ” 她问。

洛塞尔索把杯子抱在胸前，瞥了她一眼： “ 洛塞尔索。 ”

弗伊斯像是听到了什么傻话似地挑了挑眉： “ 你在之前的地方，别人叫你什么？ ”

“Gio 。 ” 洛塞尔索回答。

在洛塞尔索去过的监狱里，大部分人以姓氏互称。这个级别依次是外号，姓，名字，最后是昵称。昵称是最危险的行为，它的界限游走在聪明和愚蠢之间，它可能会帮你成为名人，也可能帮你成为笑柄，但无论是哪一种，你都可能发现自己正身处想都想不到的可怕境地。但洛塞尔索走了好运，第一个喊她 Gio 的人不是别人，是迪马利亚。这是洛塞尔索在自己的第一处监狱里，在她还是一个一无所知的菜鸟时受到的最宝贵的照拂，她永远会为此心怀感激。

“ 我有些话带给拉梅拉。 ” 她说， “ 你能帮我转告吗？ ”

“ 这里没有人喊她拉梅拉， ” 弗伊斯像是没听见她的问题， “ 狱监喊她拉梅拉，我们喊她 Coco 。 ” 她补充， “ 她今天要见律师，你可以明天再找她。 ” 她指了指床角叠成一个方块的垫被， “ 点名后我会来带你去餐厅。 ”

“ 噢， ” 她又转了回来，对洛塞尔索露出一个微笑。这个笑容让洛塞尔索忍不住眨了眨眼睛，因为一本正经的弗伊斯笑起来完全就是个还没长大的小姑娘，她的两边脸颊像松鼠似地鼓起来，露出两排牙齿，这个柔软的微笑让她整个人都看起来稚嫩了许多。她大概还不到二十岁。 “ 我想 Angel 已经教会你了， ” 她说， “ 别惹事，跟紧我们。 ”

点名之后来的不是弗伊斯，是一个个头高大的黑发女人。 “Paula ， ” 她的头顶几乎贴着门框上沿的铁栏杆，她非常友好地指了指自己的胸口， “ 外边的人喊我 Paula  ，这里的人喊我 Gazza 。 ” 洛塞尔索一瞧她的眼睛就知道她是哪一种人。每个监狱里都有一两个这种女人，她们什么都不怕，因为她们有无数种方法对你做什么，却一点儿不担心你能对她做什么，所以她们会对你微笑，毫无顾虑地告诉你她的名字。加扎的下唇钉着一枚黑色的唇环，头发编成一条乌黑油亮的大辫子，一直垂到她的腰际。她的眼睛就像乌木一般深邃，身上的肌肉会令人联想到那种黑色的母豹。她的年纪也不算太大，除了像男人般结实的四肢和腰背外，可以说是个相当标志的黑眼睛美人。

“Juana 大概没有告诉你， ” 她说，洛塞尔索在脑子里想了一会儿，才明白过来这是弗伊斯的名字， “ 我们这里没有那么多规矩，所以你得知道怎么保护自己。你懂我的意思吗？这儿和 Angel 那里不一样了。 ”

洛塞尔索点了点头，低下脑袋看着自己的餐盘和餐盘底下奶黄色的桌面，有人用像是钥匙的东西在上面划了些稀稀疏疏的铅痕。加扎把自己的那个苹果给了她，因为她注意到洛塞尔索在看到苹果的时候悄悄咽了咽口水。新鲜水果总不是人人都有的，在任何地方都一样。洛塞尔索想，其实她在 Angel 那里的时候也根本说不上过得轻轻松松。迪马利亚性格爽利，看重规则，她会像牧羊人爱护羊羔那样保护她的姑娘们，但你也得为争到她周围那几个 “ 羊羔 ” 的位置而和别人斗得头破血流。洛塞尔索不是没有见过被牧羊人抛弃的羊羔的下场，她也花了很多力气让自己不落得那样的结局。

她伸手拿起了那个苹果，用两只手捧起来，向加扎眨了眨眼表示感谢。加扎注意到，她双手四指的关节上还有没有完全愈合的疤痕。她舔了舔自己的上颌，在开口之前将自己嘴唇上闪过的一丝微笑抹掉了。 “ 说西语的， ” 她笑了笑，一只手在餐盘上方划了一个圈， “ 我们一般都坐在这里。 ”

洛塞尔索往周围看了看，注意到她们身边全都是说西语的拉丁姑娘，就像一群草原上的土狼聚在一起似的。她想，她们就是这样的。她们到哪里都像一群同样气味的土狼那样挤在一起活命。 “ 英国人坐在那一边。早餐时间我们一般相处得都还好， ” 加扎说， “ 但别主动和她们搭话。 ”

弗伊斯端着餐盘走过来，她和洛塞尔索的目光直直地对上了两秒钟，算是打过了招呼。她坐下来，和加扎说起她刚刚没有找到拉梅拉的事。洛塞尔索心不在焉地听着，嚼着苹果，拨弄着餐盘里湿漉漉的炒蛋，她知道弗伊斯在开口的同时用余光瞟了她一眼。几天前， Angel 一得知她要转来这里就设法给她打了电话。 “Coco 会照看你的， ” 她说， “ 我知道她会的。替我问她好。 ” 这让洛塞尔索对这个拉梅拉多少有那么点儿好奇，但并没有好奇到现在就想开口问些什么。她现在还无法信任身边的这两个女人，但至少 Angel 不会欺骗她。

有个人从她们身边走过去，洛塞尔索下意识地抬头看了看。那是一个身材高挑的女人，金发用发胶拢在脑后，长到肩膀，只有发梢的地方稍稍散开，就像图书馆里过季杂志上的时装模特。她瞪大了眼睛，愣愣地盯着她走到另一个浅色头发的女人对面坐下。她抬起头，对自己的同伴亲昵地微笑，那张面孔的轮廓漂亮极了。像那样长面孔且嘴唇薄的女人往往会生出一副刻薄相，但是她有一个线条优美的鼻梁，和一双眼角下垂的蓝眼睛，让她的笑容看起来温柔又安详，就像一匹温驯的雌马。

洛塞尔索非常小声地问了一句： “ 那是谁？ ” 目光牢牢地钉在她们身上。

加扎回头看了一眼。 “ 那是阿尔德韦雷尔德， ” 她说， “Tobi ，结尾是 i 。你可以这样叫她，她平时不太说话，但人非常好。 ” 阿尔德韦雷尔德不介意任何人直接喊她的名字，如果你执意要叫她的姓却念错了，她不会提醒你，不会纠正你，更不会原谅你。加扎不想因为这个新来的小姑娘惹上麻烦，不过她猜测洛塞尔索也不会尝试去念。

“ 听加扎的。 ” 弗伊斯放下勺子，擦了擦嘴唇，十指按在桌沿上， “ 我有件事情要和她说。 ”

她站起来，步履轻快地走到她们那边去打了招呼。阿尔德韦雷尔德冲着弗伊斯微笑，洛塞尔索不知道她们在说什么，但她看见阿尔德韦雷尔德伸出手，而那个弗伊斯随即乖巧地低下头，让她轻柔地拍了拍自己剃得短短的后脑勺。洛塞尔索有些惊讶地看着这一幕。

“ 这里荷兰人 * 很少，她们独来独往，不会为难你。你瞧见她对面那个女人了吗？那是扬。她是个厉害角色， ” 加扎仿佛打算多说些什么，但她注意到了洛塞尔索盯着那儿的眼神，于是她只高深莫测地笑了笑， “ 过些日子你就会知道了。 ” 洛塞尔索心不在焉地听着。

弗伊斯开始往回走的时候，洛塞尔索赶紧低下目光，将炒蛋塞进嘴里。弗伊斯在她身边坐下，没有人提起她刚刚去说了什么。洛塞尔索一边用眼角时不时偷看那个金发女人，一边心不在焉地踩着自己的鞋边，将手插进自己的头发，向下划，把缠在头发里的橡皮圈扯下来，套在自己的手腕上。狱监收走了她的发绳，丢给她这根黑色的橡皮圈，因为她说这里之前有犯人尝试过用发绳勒死自己的室友。可惜她发现这件事情并没有吓到洛塞尔索，于是她有些自讨没趣地将嗓门拔高， “ 拿好你的东西！ ” 她咬牙切齿地训斥。洛塞尔索在心里管她叫 “ 发绳 ” 。那根发绳是她身上唯一剩下的母亲留给她的东西。

“ 糟糕。 ” 她听到弗伊斯突然小声说了一句。她抬起头，看到一个趾高气昂的男狱监站在餐厅的门口，清了清喉咙，试图引起所有人的注意。他穿着基督的长袍，他手里的电棍是戒尺，他是这一群不幸女人的救世主，而她们正排着队等待亲吻他的脚趾。洛塞尔索在心里决定就这样叫他。加扎稍稍皱着眉，就像是闻到了什么讨人厌的气味一样。

“ 感谢你们如此配合，女士们。 ” 他站在那里，油腔滑调地说，声音做作得令人想翻白眼， “ 多好的早晨，是吧？但我必须告诉大家一个不幸的消息，拉梅拉从今天开始关禁闭。 ”

他故意顿住，把目光投在了洛塞尔索坐着的这一桌上，也把其他所有人的目光引到她们桌上。洛塞尔索看到弗伊斯故意将目光投向别的地方，但十指在桌子下面交叉起来，狠狠地绞在一起。加扎面色平静地举起了手： “ 到什么时候？ ”

“ 我无法告诉你，亲爱的女士。 ”“ 救世主 ” 说， “ 当然，我也无法告诉你原因。 ” 他又清了清喉咙， “ 我只是出于善意，来提醒各位女士引以为戒。 ”

他离开之后，洛塞尔索听见弗伊斯飞快地低声抱怨了一句： “ 连早餐时间都还没过呢。 ” 加扎像是意识到了什么，但她没有说话。洛塞尔索注意到，其他每一张桌子边的每个人都在看她们，或者说在看她。她们投来闪烁的目光，窃窃私语地议论着拉梅拉，议论着她。她们还不知道她是谁。洛塞尔索从这些目光中无法感觉到恶意，也无法感觉到善意。她只对 Angel 感到有些抱歉，显然，她一时半会儿没有办法带那句话给拉梅拉了。

TBC 

**Author's Note:**

> 做了一些细节改动  
发现Angel和Angie的语系不一样，所以迪马利亚的名字沿用Angel


End file.
